


Heaven and Hell.

by TheGreenKing



Series: Crossfire Trilogy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Biphobia, Bisexual Loki, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark Has A Heart, background Thor/Jane, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenKing/pseuds/TheGreenKing
Summary: Loki Odinson is a prince of Asgard, a country in Scandinavia, and second in line to the throne, after his brother, Thor.Tony Stark is the chairman of Stark Industries, a company involved in several fields and requires Tony to appear at events worldwide.A one night stand between these two turns into so much more years later, bringing heaven and hell with them.





	Heaven and Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright not intended, I own none of these characters.

_Berlin, Germany, 12th April, 2012._

 

Tony Stark was standing near the bar of some fancy building, having been invited to the black-tie event months prior. He had no clue what it was actually for, but he'd seen that there would be alcohol and both men and women for him to hook-up with if he wanted to. The event itself had been the usual of dancing, speeches, fireworks and drinks, and he was bordering along the lines of absolutely hammered when he had noticed the handsome young man sitting at the bar, drinking what looked like to be  _water_. Tony couldn't actually believe someone would actually be drinking water at whatever time it was now - he hadn't bothered setting his watch to the time - after so many speeches. He slammed back the rest of his scotch and walked up to the bar, sitting down next to the man and ordering himself another round and a shot of vodka for the man next to him, startling the poor soul. The man, who's hair was jet black with bright blue-green eyes that stood out against his light skin, looked at him with surprise. Tony turned to look at him, taking in the man's other features as best as he could with how drunk he was already. God, the man's cheekbones were sharp enough to cut something.

"I honestly don't know why you're drinking water at an event like this, but clearly you haven't drank enough alcohol to call this thing a party." Tony said smoothly, watching the man's lips curl upwards into a smile. 

"Some of us have a reputation we need to keep, Mister Stark." Tony cursed mentally at the sound of the man's voice. European (though that should not have been a surprise to him, he was in Germany after all), but if Tony had to guess where he was from, he would have said Norway. He chuckled softly at the man's words, sipping his drink once the bartender had poured it. 

"Yes, well, I said 'screw it' to having a good reputation a long time ago, and you need a drink, Mister...?" Tony trailed off, realising he didn't know the man's name. 

"Call me Loki," the man said, taking his shot of vodka and downing it quickly with no reaction to the taste. Tony was mildly impressed in his current drunk state. He recognised the name, but couldn't quite place where he'd heard it. Perhaps it was on the invitation. 

"Alright, then, Loki - let's say you have a few more drinks with me, and then we get out of this place and have some real fun?" Tony asked, getting straight to the point. He knew Loki was not a hooker, but he was interested in landing him as a one night stand anyways. 

"If you're still standing, sure." Loki said, his smile turning into a smirk. Tony raised his glass. 

"I will be," the billionaire said, clinking his glass with Loki's as they both finished the rest of their drinks. 

 

An hour or two later saw them stumbling into Tony's hotel room, the door barely closed as Tony pulled the other man's tie off, throwing it on the floor before kissing him roughly, fingers fumbling to get buttons undone, flies unzipped - the both of them were hard already, and Loki's moans were muted by the kisses. Tony smirked a little into the kiss as he managed to get the other naked before he himself was, a small victory in Tony's alcohol addled brain. Loki was pressed up against the wall, his length in Tony's hand and moans escaping his lips in time with the strokes. Tony pulled the rest of his own clothes off, throwing them on the floor with Loki's before kissing him again, pulling him towards the bed and pushing him down on it. Loki complied without protest, willing to let Tony top. In fact, within seconds of being laid down on the bed, Loki had spread his legs in time for Tony to find the lube, uncapping the bottle and squeezing some out on to his fingers, quickly sliding two inside the other man. Loki gasped at the intrusion, body tensing for only a moment before relaxing as Tony pumped his fingers in and out, crooking them on occasion to hit his prostate, forcing cries of pleasure from the black haired man as Tony slid in a third and started scissoring. Loki's moans and cries of pleasure only turned Tony on more, spurring him on. 

"Tony- oh, god- oh, Tony- yes, right there-!" Loki's cry of pleasure was cut off by a moan of frustration as Tony pulled his fingers out, lining his prick with Loki's entrance, sliding in with ease. Loki gasped loudly in pleasure, body arching into Tony's as the billionaire set a fast pace, kissing Loki again and wrapping a hand around the other's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts into Loki's prostate, pre dripping onto Loki's stomach. Tony could sense the other close, and so was he - he didn't think that their time together tonight was going to be long, no. 

"Oh, god- so close-" Tony gasped out against Loki's lips, hearing him moan loudly in pleasure, the sounds going straight to his prick. He was so close, and he knew Loki could tell it. Tony sped up his thrusts and cried out seconds after Loki did, the both of them toppling over the edge of pleasure. Tony collapsed on top of Loki, both men panting as they came down from their high. Tony soon pulled out and laid down beside the other, still catching his breath. 

"Fuck me," Loki whispered, causing Tony to chuckle.

"Just did, you're welcome." He remarked, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep next to him. 

 

Tony woke up the following afternoon to his mobile ringing loudly. He groaned as he felt around for his phone on the bedside table, grabbing it and answering. 

"Hello?" He asked, opening his eyes and sitting up, blinking through the pain in his head and trying to remember what had happened last night. 

"Tony! Thank god, I've been trying to reach you all morning- look, your flight leaves this evening in five hours, and you need to check out in one-" damn Happy for waking him up to tell him that. He was perfectly fine with being woken up by staff in an hour. 

"Alright, fine- I'm getting now. Give me half an hour and I'll meet you in the lobby. Okay? Fine- see you in thirty." He said, hanging up before Happy could answer. He sighed, tossing the phone on the pillow next to him and noticing a piece of paper. Frowning, he picked it up and read what was on it. 

_Tony,_

_Thanks for the drinks and what happened after_

_Loki._

Tony smirked, remembering the events of the previous night. The blue-green eyes, the black hair, fair skin, European accent, those cheekbones - it was probably the best one night stand he could remember to date, and he'd be damned if he ever forgot it entirely. He got up, feeling slightly better than when he had woken up, and got ready to go meet Happy in the lobby so they could fly back to New York, and he could go through the night's events properly in his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> A short prologue, I know. I promise the rest of the story will be longer. Feedback is welcome :)  
> -TheGreenKing


End file.
